Episode 46: The Grizzly Prince (A Faerie Tale)
The Grizzly Prince 'is the forty-sixth episode in the series and the first episode in A Faerie Tale. The Band of Boobs say goodbye to Jaina and the dwarves then travel through the crack in the material plane! Hardwon has a bad trip, Beverly gets out-goofed, and Moonshine falls in love with a tree woman. Plot Synopsis '''Preparations ' After their battle on Mount Forge, The Boobs alongside Jaina, Ulfgar, Tomah, and Oscar regroup on the SS Stormborn. Moonshine and Ulfgar wrestle, and Moonshine puts up a solid fight. The group debates on what to do next with Ulfgar first expressing his desire to march right into Galaderon to "kick The Chosen's ass." Jaina suggests that uniting the dwarves will now be made easier with the release of Ulgar and will go speak to King Coldain in good faith. Moonshine asks her what they should do about their bag of cursed items, and she suggests throwing them at The Gash, honestly unsure of what to do. Hardwon suggests that Jaina and Ulfgar rally the dwarves of Frostwind while The Boobs go into the Fey Wild to find their friends. Moonshine uses Rosaline to try to contact either Derlin or Uncle Duck through The Gash and receives some feedback. Ulfgar notes that when Alanis took them to the Fey Wild, she spoke sylvan and said, "Open the door." The Boobs spend the night studying sylvan in order to open the gate in the morning. At night Hardwon lands the ship, convincing Neiman that he's been doing it for far longer. After landing, The Boobs play Crick Cup against Ulfgar, Jaina, and Matty Big Crits. The Boobs win the first round, Big Crits being kicked from the opposing team for not being able to flip his cup. Razzdin takes his place and they party for a while longer. Afterwards, The Boobs take some time to read a history book and learn the words "Adrey a Fey" in order to open the gate to the Fey Wild. The Boobs finally prepare themselves in the correct garb at the suggestions of Ulgar. In the morning, The Boobs speak with Jaina about Wilhelm post-death and give her peace of mind. Moonshine and Beverly give Jaina letters to forward to their respective families, and Hardwon gives Ulfgar his axe Gemma. Ulfgar gives The Boobs a vile of lavender perfume which Alanis once gave him to aide them in their hunt for her. The Boobs depart for the Fey Wild, chanting the words in order to enter the gate. '''Down The Rabbit Hole The Boobs travel through The Gash and find themselves in a grassy, spring-like land. Crashing down in the flowery fields of what once was the Frigid North, they encounter a talking flower. It begs them to pull it out, turning to a troll and running away while exclaiming, "time to go kill some pixies and fairy folk!" The Boobs stop it by killing it, and then Beverly casts Zone of Truth on the flowers to find out what they really are. They try to ask about the missing Green Knights, but make no real ground. Leaving the field to the south, The Boobs head off toward where Galaderon would be on the Material Plane. The flowers part, and The Boobs follow a pathway toward a valley with a steaming river. The river is like a hot tub and merfolk populate the waters. Across the way, they hear a loud buzzing noise and a joyful lute. The Boobs use Paw Paw to decide which way to go, and he chooses to head toward the lute. Beverly plays his flute in order to match the lute, and the lute responds to match him as well. The Boobs follow the sound of the lute to a beautiful clearing where they find resting dryads. They ask the dryad about the strange buzzing, and she explains that it was the beekin, who gets honey for the Bear Prince. She offers them drugs, and Moonshine, Hardwon, and Balnor except. After they trip, all the dryads introduce themselves as Triss and direct The Boobs to visit the Bear Prince to ask their questions. The Bear Prince The Boobs arrive at the Bear Prince's lair and begin to chill with him in the infinity hot tub. They ask him about the Green Knights, but the Bear Prince explains that he isn't sure what direction they're in (revealing that the Fey Wild works by going up, down, left, or right). He offers them a drink called "Whatever You're Having," and then explains to them how to get around the Fey Wild. He tells them that he'll put in a good word for them in order to get them across the world, but in return he needs them to take care of a menace in the area. He recounts the tale of the assassin and explains that Triss followed the person back to where they lived. After departing from the Bear Prince's pad, they encounter some wisps in the forest leading toward the mountain where the free fairies reside. They ascend up the mountain, shrinking in size as they do. Quotes Quote 1 "I only know common and dwarven, but I don't read either one." - Ulfgar "You don't read?" - Hardwon "Nah, fuck reading man!" "It sucks!" Quote 2 "I sorta like that I could be a poet if I didn't think it was lame." - Jake Quote 3 "Balnor, I just want you to know if we go to the Fey Wild, we're gonna meet my real dad, and I don't want things to be awkward between us, but you know he takes priority in the dad-order." - Beverly "The fact that you called him your real dad and not your birth dad is pretty telling, son." - Balnor Quote 4 "Family is important, but the world is more important. I wish my father placed more right in the every man." - Jaina Bronzebeard Quote 5 "If you run into Alanis, tell her I say 'whaddup'" - Ulfgar Trivia * The Boobs level up to 9 (Moonshine 8+1) in this episode. * Feyfolk are weak to iron according to the Bear Prince. Music and Sound Effects * "Monster Beats" by Frankum at Freesound.org. * "Small Forest Stream" by CraftCrest at Freesound.org. * "Woodpecker and Other Birds" by Kyster at Freesound.org. * "The Court of the Bear Prince" by Emily Axford. * "A Soft Landing" by Emily Axford. * "Wooded Wonders" by Emily Axford. * "Fantastic & Fuddling" by Emily Axford. * "A Humble Farmer" by Emily Axford. External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NADPODD Subreddit Thread Category:Episodes Category:A Faerie Tale Category:Season 1